Kakoo Mob
The Kakoo mob were first seen in 1993. Being a composition mob meant they needed to be habituated. However, disease swept through the mob, killing many members and the group was almost lost. However, six meerkats were able to avoid getting sick, though they were now low in numbers, these six meerkats stuck together. The oldest female, named Lass assumed leadership over the others and a wild male named Hammer joined the group to be her partner. Lass and Hammer were able to raise the group's numbers. When the dominant pair were lost, their daughter Antoinette took dominance briefly although after getting lost her sister Oscar took dominance beside the Shifty male Cig. The group splintered and Antoinette took dominance of the other half. Dominant Pair The Kakoo were a well established mob, despite not being habituated and collared. But before they could be habituated, TB broke out, killing a vast majority of the group, including the dominant pair who remained unknown. There were only six meerkats left and the oldest female named Lass took dominance over her other relatives. A male named Hammer joined the group and the seven meerkats were habituated and Lass given a collar. Lass and Hammer were able to bring the numbers up and lived until their deaths in 2000. The pairs' daughter, Antoinette took dominance and was joined by Cig. Antoinette was pregnant, but so were some of her sisters. Then during a rainstorm she vanished. Her sister Oscar took dominance and was well established when Antoinette return, she didn't try ousting her sister. Oscar and Cig have become the long-termed dominant pair of the group. Current Members: Oscar (VKKF027) dominant female Known Members: Lass (VKKF001) VKKM002 VKKF003 VKKM004 VKKF005 VKKM006 Hammer (VKKM007) VKKF008 VKKM009 VKKF010 VKKM011 VKKM012 VKKF013 VKKM014 VKKF015 VKKF016 VKKM017 VKKP018 VKKM019 VKKF020 VKKP021 VKKF022 VKKM023 VKKM024 VKKM025 Antoinette (VKKF026) Oscar (VKKF027) Batida (VKKF028) Bacardi (VKKM029) Rivals The Kakoo's main rivals are the Shifty Mob and Jungle Mob. They also encounter the Taurus and Unicorn mobs. History 1993: A large group of meerkats is first seen and named the Kakoo mob. Habituation begins but then TB breaks out, killing off a vast majority of the mob, leaving six meerkats. The female Lass takes dominance and a male named Hammer joins the group. Lass, VKKF003, and VKKF005 were pregnant a few times during this year, but no litters were recorded. 1994: The Shifty Mob is formed and the Kakoo start having encounters with them. Lass was seen mating with Hammer, but also two Jungle males. She was pregnant and gave birth that May to VKKF008, VKKM009, and VKKF010, though it's unknown who sired them. Later on Hammer got seperated from the Kakoo during a group encounter, the Shifty male Sayber mated with Lass who was later pregnant and gave birth to VKKM011 and VKKM012. 1995: The Jungle Mob is formed. The Kakoo start having encounters with them as well. VKKF003 and VKKF005 were pregnant (most likely by either Jungle or Shifty males) and gave birth to a mix litter of six pups; VKKF013, VKKM014, VKKF015, VKKF016, VKKM017, and VKKP018. During a burrow raid by the Jungle, VKKM011 and VKKP018 were killed. Lass was pregnant but aborted her litter twice and didn't get pregnant for the rest of that year. 1996: The Taurus and Unicorn mobs were formed, occasional encounters began with them. VKKM002, VKKM004, and VKKM006 went roving, left the group, and joined the unicorns. Lass was pregnant in February and gave birth that March to VKKM019, VKKF020, and VKKP021. VKKP021 died before emerging. Lass was later pregnant and gave birth to VKKF022 and VKKM023. VKKF003 was LAST SEEN after being evicted. 1997: VKKF005, VKKF008, VKKF010, VKKF013 and VKKF015 were evicted by Lass and were LAST SEEN. Lass was pregnant four different times but never gave birth. VKKF016 was pregnant and gave birth to VKKM024 and VKKM025. 1998: There were several encounters with the rival groups. VKKM009, VKKM012, VKKM014, VKKM017 and VKKM019 went roving and left the group. They were LAST SEEN. No pups were born during this year. 1999: Lass was pregnant and gave birth to Antoinette, Oscar, Batida, and Bacardi. 2000: Lass was seen mating with a Unicorn male. She got pregnant and gave birth to Duchessa, Malamute, and Wolfgang. Lass and Hammer died. Antoinette became the new dominant female.